End of the Regular World:
by heartxhabit
Summary: The sky is a beautifully blinding mix of red and oranges today! But when a detrimental earth quake hits their town, how will Mordecai and Rigby survive?


Mordecai woke to the sunlight in his eyes. It was freezing in his room, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that the window was wide open. He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up to look out the window. Rigby was sitting on the roof outside.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing out there?!" Mordecai asked through a yawn.

"Look at the sky Mordecai!" Rigby pointed out into the horizon, his face filled with fear. Mordecai didn't notice that the sky was an odd shade of orange with tints of red, almost like an explosion had happened on the outer reaches of the globe. He saw the dust in the air, and there was no sun, but it was still bright like it was day.

"What the hell? How long has it been like this?!" Mordecai called through the open window. Rigby shrugged his shoulders.

"It's been like this ever since I got up." Mordecai looked upon the blazing sky with wonder. He didn't know what to think, what to say, but one thing he did know was that Rigby shouldn't be out on the roof.

"Dude, you shouldn't be out there. Come on inside, I'll make some breakfast." Rigby smiled and jumped up quickly. Mordecai gasped as he almost lost his balance. Mordecai reached out the window and grabbed the hand of his lover, and pulled him through the window. "Dude, that's why you shouldn't be out there!" They laughed.

They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mordecai quickly cooked breakfast, and as they sat down to eat, Rigby looked at his water glass. The water inside was rippling steadily.

"Dude . . . . look at this . . . ." Mordecai looked at Rigby's glass, amazed.

"What the fuck is . . . . . what's happening?!" Mordecai stood and rushed to the window. He opened the window and stuck his head out. As he did, he saw the ground rippling, a mountain of earth rushing towards him. He gazed at it in horror, not knowing what to do to keep them safe.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby grabbed his arm, and pulled him under the table. The earthquake hit hard, shaking the very earth they stood on so violently that they were sure that it would crack in half. Rigby cowered in the arms of his lover, and Mordecai (who was just as scared as Rigby) stood strong, trying to keep his lover from having a panic attack. They then heard a loud sound that was unlike anything they had ever heard before. It sounded like bones being crushed, and earth being moved. Soon after these noises subsided, so did the earthquake. The two boys crawled out from under the table, and Mordecai moved to the front door, beckoning to Rigby to stay near the table. He opened the door, and was in awe. Every tree was toppled over, and there were so many cracks in the ground that he was afraid to step outside. But he did. He took a step onto the porch, and it practically screamed. He leaped off it quickly, and it held it's shape. The ground was wet under his feet, and it was warm. The sky was the same color as it was before, just with more red than yellow tints.

"Rigby! Come out here, but be careful!" Rigby stuck his head out of the door. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the wreckage. All the carts were gone, some still peeking their heads out of the large crevices in the earth. Benson's truck was swallowed up by the earthquake as well, and so were the fences and the houses and garages. A tear came to Rigby's eye. "Rigby, come here, it's ok. We'll be ok." Mordecai held out his arms, and Rigby took a step onto the porch. As soon as he put his weight on the floor boards, they crumbled under his weight, and his right leg fell through. He caught himself, and struggled to get away.

"M-mordecai!" He was visibly shaking now, tears coming like waterfalls. "I'm . . . . I-i'm stuck!" Mordecai pulled on the boy's arms, trying his hardest not to step on the porch himself. After a long struggle, Mordecai pulled Rigby to him, and held him in his arms.

"It's ok Rigby, shhh, it's ok. I've got you." Mordecai cradled his love in his arms, sitting on the muddy ground with Rigby in his arms.

"Mordecai . . . .I-i thought I was gunna . . . ." Mordecai kissed Rigby softly, trying to keep the words from his ears. He knew that Rigby could have died, but he hadn't therefore it doesn't need to be said.

"It's ok, you're ok!" Mordecai looked around at the crumbling world. He couldn't help but think about their fate, and what was to come. If he had to watch Rigby die . . . no. He wouldn't let that happen. If anyone was going to die, it would be Mordecai. He would be sure of it.


End file.
